Saving Me
by hopeistheway
Summary: Post PP. The world has been wondering for awhile where their hero, Danny Phantom has gone. Vlad knows, and now that he saved him, the only question is if anyone can save the hero's tortured mind... And sanity.


There was panic as the doors exploded.

The culprit behind it didn't hear the shouts of the _idiots_ in white. He didn't hear their screams as he blasted them into the walls. He didn't hear anything. He could only see the way to Danny. He flew through the labs, each time searching desperately for the half-ghost hybrid. Each time he failed at finding him…

Until he reached the dissection room.

Horror took over him, twisting in his gut as he saw him- bloody, open, _dying_…

With a ferocious yell, he shattered the glass with a red ecto-blast. The scientist, panicked, tried to assess what was going on. The flashes of white coming from their equipment was just a blur. There were panicked shouts...

But he only saw Danny.

He was staring at nothing with terrified, tear-streaked eyes. Specks of blood spattered on his face- green and red, forming brown. His breathing was uneven, coming out in frightened, exhausted gasps. He was shaking uncontrollably. But slowly, his eyes focused in and out, as if finally noticing some of his pain lessen. He finally met Vlad's gaze. And all at once, hope filled his eyes. "You _came_." He breathed out.

And then Vlad knew that no matter what, he would save this child.

And suddenly everything was unfrozen- the scientists were grabbing weapons, ghost-proof scalpels- whatever they could find that could hurt them. Vlad hit the "unlock" button on the control panel next to the table. He quickly but gently grabbed the bleeding boy, and carrying him bridal-style, turned intangible and tried to fly through the ceiling- only to fail. _Ghost proof._

_Of course, _he mentally cursed himself._ The entire building would be so no one could get in... or out. _Vlad backtracked and looked at the broken doors_. Except for me._

He flew out of the room, Guys in White in pursuit. He was well aware of how fatal the blasts he shot were- the dead littered the ground, their charred bodies smoking. He found the main doors, still burning from before, and with a _whoosh_ left the headquarters. He never looked back.

...

Danny looked up at Vlad in wonder. He was saved. He was going home. Relief flooded through his systems and the terror of the Guys in White left him, at least until this perfect moment ended.

He suddenly was aware that he was crying, and that Vlad was looking at him with concern, murmuring, "_Hush_, little badger, you're safe now."

He cried harder as he realized that his lack of faith in Vlad was how he got into this mess. If he had trusted Vlad when he came back from space, none of this would have ever happened. If he had trusted the man when he had told him the Guys in White were planning to kill him, he would have been safe. He could have been safe with his family, happy, and free.

...Freedom.

...Oh, God, he was free.

He strained his neck to look around him. Was he going home? Would he see his loved ones?

Contrarily, this wasn't the way to Amity Park. This was… too full of nature. The grass was greener, the night sky bluer.

He opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but he had to wait a moment for the words to form- it had been a while since he had used his voice to speak, save for screaming. Finally he managed a cracked, "Where?"

"My home. You'll be safe there."

With a soft sigh, Danny plopped his head against Vlad's chest and closed his eyes. He didn't care where they were going, really, as long as it was away from there, and if he could see his loved ones. Not that Vlad didn't count.

With a soft but sweet smile, he relaxed. He was safe now.

It was the first smile in a year.

***Hides from speechless audience and grabs throat ***

**I just found out I have tonsillitis, which basically means that I had all day to mope around the house watching The Nightmare Before Christmas with a super sore throat. It STILL hurts to swallow. But why make YOU GUYS suffer? So I wrote this while watching someone's leg fall of on "I Shouldn't Be Alive" on Discovery channel. It was called "Avalanche!" and the gore decided to make me write this! Don't worry, though. I WILL continue this.**

***Sneezes ***

**OW!**

**Well, see ya'll in the reviews! **

**I mean it.**

***Rubs throat ***

**-hopeistheway**


End file.
